In electrical supply and power distribution centers, and especially in power distribution centers used in mining operations, the repair of power distribution centers while energized is usually a challenging endeavor. The power centers are often located underground and are frequently situated far from modern conveniences. The environment in which power distribution centers and driven equipment are normally located is dark, dirty, dusty, rugged, damp, and fraught with safety hazards. In the event of an electrical or mechanical failure of such equipment, it is usually quite difficult to evacuate defective equipment outside the mine to a clean environment for a technician to accomplish any necessary repairs. Due to the extensive size of such equipment and due to production demands and requirements, the technician must often accomplish any necessary repairs in the mining environment. Similarly, because the equipment remains in an inoperable condition for an extended period of time, there is a corresponding loss in productivity as the equipment reliant on the electrical power is idled.